ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Montana
Universal Studios Montana is an indoor amusement park and resort complex at TBA. Areas and attractions Universal Studios Montana holds eight themed areas. California TBA. Attractions * E.T. Adventure * The Revenge of the Mummy * Back to the Future: The Ride * Stars of Hollywood '''- a meet-and-greet zone with various celebrities and cartoon characters. * '''The Mischievous Ladybug and Cat Noir Ride - TBA. Height restriction: 40”. * TBA Stores * Universal Studios Store * That's a Wrap! * Studio Location * Sanrio Store * Nickelodeon Store * Studio Photo Shop * Sonic the Hedgehog Store * TBA Minion Plaza Attractions * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem * Club Minion * Silly Fun Land New York/NBC City Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '''- TBA. '''Height restriction: 40”. * NBC Television Center Adventure World Inspired by Universal's adventure films. Attractions * Jurassic Park: The Ride - TBA. Height restriction: 42”. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Skull Island: The Regin of Kong - Height restriction: 36”. * Jaws * WaterWorld Hasbro World Furby Universe Attractions * Furby-Go-Round * TBA Transformers Zone Attractions * Transformers: The Ride * TBA My Little Pony Land Attractions * My Little Pony: The Magical Journey * Rainbow Dash Flight Coaster * Ponyville Schoolhouse * Applejack's Apple Acres Hoedown * Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party * The Equestria Girls Live on Stage * Meet the Ponies * Equestria Girls Characters Greet The Wizarding World of Harry Potter DreamWorks World Land of Fairytales (Shrek) Attractions * Shrek 4D * Donkey Live Madagascar Attractions * Madagascar River Rapid Run! '''- TBA. '''Height restriction: 44”. * TBA Isle of Berk Super Nintendo World Super Mario World TBA Attractions * Peach's Castle * Super Mario Ride * Mario Kart attraction * Yoshi's Carousel Island * Bowser's Castle Donkey Kong Country TBA Attractions * DK and Diddy's Mine Train Coaster * Kongo Bongo River Rapid Pokemon Zone TBA Attractions * Pokemon Safari '''- An interactive safari ride with 3D holographic Pokémon that should be caught, on guests mobile devices if they got their Trainer ID, to proceed. '''Map info: '''TBA * '''Trainer Studio - '''a small stand where visitors can create their own Trainer ID before getting on Pokemon Safari. Map info: Become a Pokemon trainer as you can costumize your very own Trainer ID on you mobile devices before capturing any Pokémon during your safari trip. * '''Rage of Rayquaza - a hyper rollercoaster themed after the 3rd-Gen Pokémon games. Map info: '''Hoad on a Rayquaza for the rollercoaster flight. '''Theme: Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. Height restriction: 46". * Pokémon Encounter - a meet-n-greet attraction featuring the life-sized animatronic Pokémon creatures, a similar concept to a Raptor Encounter. Map info: 'Gotta meet 'em all! Your favorite Pokemon creatures are sight to be meet you. ''Theme:' ''Pokémon * Pikachu’s FunZone – a playground for kids hosted by Pikachu. Map info: 'Play and explore around Pikachu's fun-filled playground! ''Theme:' ''Pokémon ** Pikachu's Dashing Coaster '''- a junior rollercoaster located within Pikachu's FunZone. '''Map info: '''Aboard on a Pikachu coaster for a quick-dashing ride. '''Theme: Pikachu Height restriction: '''38" ** '''Mudkip's Splash Zone - a water playground for smaller children, loacted within Pikachu's FunZone. Map info: Get splashed your way with the Mudkips. Theme:'''Mudkip Kirby's Dreamland * '''Flying Kirby The Legends of Zelda - Kingdom of Hyrule * TBA Splatoon - Inkopolis * TBA Characters Appearances Universal-owned characters * TBA Third-party characters Viacom * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, TBA (Founded in Stars of Hollywood) * Lincoln Loud, TBA (Founded in Stars of Hollywood) Time Warner * Tom and Jerry (Founded in Stars of Hollywood) * Frog Choir Hasbro * TBA Nintendo * TBA Misc. * Sonic the Hedgehog (Founded at the Sonic the Hedgehog Store) * TBA Celebrities Original park characters Events The Celebration of Harry Potter Grad Fest June Concert Nintendo Fan Celebration Faith Music Night Halloween Horror Nights Universal Holiday Universal CityMall Attractions * Marine Aquarium * TBA Retails Dinning Universal Studios Hotel TBACategory:Theme parks Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Articles Under Construction